


take a hint

by winterants



Series: nct chaebol au! [1]
Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Chaebol au, M/M, and mark is cute too, hyuck is an adorable tsundere
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-04
Updated: 2020-03-04
Packaged: 2021-02-28 20:48:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,535
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23013517
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/winterants/pseuds/winterants
Summary: Mark brings Hyuck to a formal event for the first time in his life.They both realised that they're dumb at taking hints. (or warnings, to be exact)
Relationships: Lee Donghyuck | Haechan/Mark Lee
Series: nct chaebol au! [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1785652
Comments: 8
Kudos: 117





	take a hint

**Author's Note:**

> this is actually part of a fic that I've been writing for so long but ditched it halfway. then I watched rich-people korean dramas and.. this happened. 
> 
> rated T for the cussing.

“So… you’re going to attend your first formal event in your 20 years of life?” 

“You see, my parents don’t really trust me to communicate with their potential stockholders. Taeyong takes care of that well.”  
“I can see why.” Mark managed to dodge the shoe that Hyuck threw at him. “Well, it’s pretty much people trying to kiss our asses so that we would listen to whatever their demands are anyway. Since you’re pretty much out of the work circle, I don’t think they would approach you.”

“That sounds so offensive but heartwarming at the same time.” He mumbled as he checked out his appearance one last time in the mirror. “So, all I have to do is doll up beside you and put out the fakest smile I have for the stockholders?” 

“No, please.” Mark scoffed. “You hate doing that. You can stroll around the hall. I think the Na family and the other Lee family would be there. Help them dodge some of the new sharks who would probably aim them. Especially the Na’s heir.” 

“Why would they want to aim Jaemin? Of all people?” 

“The Na family is helping with the Lee’s IT development discovery. I heard that the Na heir is directly involved with the development.” 

“Strange. I wonder what kind of thing the both of them are developing that people are tempted to steal Jaemin away from Jeno. I mean, that’s impossible since they’re pretty much attached to each other but.” Hyuck shrugged away. Mark smiled at his husband’s rambling before he proceeded to fix up his tuxedo. “Pretty up, tonight is our first official appearance together.”

“Oh, you don’t have to worry about me, Minhyung.” Hyuck’s naughty smirk was plastered on his face. “Their jaws are gonna drop when they see me.”

And Lee Donghyuck wasn’t lying. 

The second he entered the hall, (which was 30 minutes after Mark entered) all his eyes were on him. Hyuck had ditched the super formal tuxedo that his mother had specifically send for him and came wearing a gray tuxedo that hugged his body at all the best places. His hair wasn’t as messy as usual. In fact, Mark thinks that Hyuck might have slicked up his hair a bit. 

Gosh, how lucky is he to have that guy as his husband. 

“I have to admit; I thought you would go all out to piss your mother again.” 

“The others told me to tone it down a bit.” Mark nodded at the explanation as both of them walked together to join the buzzing crowd in front of them. “Well, you better be prepared to die of boredom for the next….3 hours.” As promised, Mark let Hyuck free to experience his first formal event away from the shark-disguised stockholders. Despite letting him free to wander, Mark couldn’t help but spare a few glances from time to time to make sure that the troublemaker is safe. But all his worries seemed to be worthless as Hyuck manages to dodge all the scary stockholders that he used to be scared of during his first time. 

Well, it is Lee Donghyuck anyway, king of running away from all these business-oriented responsibilities. 

And Mark Lee was so distracted by thoughts about his husband that he didn’t realise one of the stockholders had approached him out of the blue. 

“Ah, Vice President Lee! It’s so unexpected to meet you here! How are your parents?” 

Oh shit. How did I not noticed? Mark greeted back politely, his mind trying to find a way to escape from the woman in front of him. “Nice to meet you too. It’s been some time, hasn’t it, Sena?” Among all the people in this hall, why must it be the one person Mark doesn’t really want to meet at the moment. 

“Oh? I see that your glass is empty. We should fill that glass up while we catch up with each other now, should we?”   
“Actually, I have a meeting to attend early in the morning tomorrow so I’m cutting off the alcohol for tonight?” 

“Ah, always the goody-two-shoes son as you are, Minhyung. Come on, it’s only just one glass. What’s going to happen to you anyway?” Mark could only look as the woman called the nearby waiter and pour the red wine into his drink. Now, yes Mark can drink, but here’s a catch that only his family knows- Mark’s a light-drinker. One tall glass is enough to wreck him. 

And he needs to get his shit together for the meeting tomorrow. Their attempt to break the US market depends on it. 

“Now then, here’s to another prosperous year to the Lees.” 

“CHEERS~” Mark and Sena turned to see Lee Donghyuck join in their cheer at the last minute. “Oh, Minhyung! I thought you were someone else for a second there. Oh, hi there.” Hyuck gave a simple nod at Sena. “I’m Lee Donghyuck. Wait, let me take out my business card.” The younger gave Mark his glass before he proceeded to take out a card from the pocket of his tuxedo. “My brother is more involved in the higher-ups wise, but I still take pride in what I do.” Hyuck turned to Mark to take back his glass.

Only for him to take Mark’s instead. 

“Hyuck, that’s -“ Mark’s sentence was cut off by the latter suddenly whispering to his ear. “I poured grape juice. Jisung’s here too, so I asked him to sneak a few bottles in to save Jeno and Jaemin too. I know that meeting tomorrow is important. So rest at ease.” Hyuck took the glass back as he bowed once more. “Oh, also there’s something that my card didn’t write about me. I’m Lee Minhyung’s husband.” 

Husband.

Mark knows well that Hyuck wasn’t fond of their engagement compared to him. Heck, he knows Hyuck has been wanting him to file a divorce since Day 1. So why is he suddenly admitting that they’re married to each other right now? 

“Oh.” Sena let the shock be clear on her face. “I mean, I always knew that Minhyung also liked boys… but… well then, if you excuse me.” And the woman left both men be free.

“Wow. Thanks, Hyuck. Does this mean I owe you something?” He took a sip of the glass he’s holding. Hyuck is right. It really is grape juice. Considering his previous antics back during their honeymoon, Mark was confident he would be drinking a stronger version of wine right now.

“Listen, I hate our marriage. Not you. And I know how bad your family wants to break the US markets before your grandfather… you know. Besides, that woman was definitely trying to hit on you. Even when we announced it to the whole of South Korea! You should really take the hint next time.” And with that, Hyuck left Mark alone as he ran to find his other friends. 

————————————————————————

He remembered the scene where they would exchange their wedding vows perfectly. 

_Mark couldn’t hear the words coming from the priest, his eyes and mind completely focused on the person in front of him. He could imagine how fun it would be during their honeymoon, spending the next two weeks of break from work with his husband, learning a few tiny bits about each other, loving each other …._

_“I do.” Despite ignoring everything around him, it seemed like he knew when to say those two precious words of the day. His eyes locked into Hyuck’s, waiting eagerly for his partner to say the same two words._

_“Do you, Lee Donghyuck take Mark Lee to be your beloved husband and promise to love him until the end of your life?”_

_“I…” Here it comes. His heartbeat began to increase rapidly._

_“I… **I don’t**.” _

_Wait, what?_

_“Oh for god’s sake…” The five people seating in his husband’s side of the seat-his friend could only facepalm their faces simultaneously while all of them heard a loud uproar from the front seat._

_That was when Mark Lee knew that his marriage life wasn’t going to be as normal as any other chaebols in South Korea._

Sure, Hyuck can be a bit…. rebellious at times, but his heart knows what he wants and he’ll work hard to get it. Mark almost feels bad for him that he was forced to tie a wedding knot with some random stranger he had to meet on the wedding day itself. And most of his intentions aren’t usually about him; (excluding the divorce plan) He had seen how caring and protective he is towards his same-age friends and dongsaengs. Especially Jisung- noting how Hyuck always manages to sneak some extra part-time jobs with high salary for Jisung to apply. 

He felt bad. He knows that if they were to meet under a different circumstance, maybe they could be the best of friends. Then become lovers and get married. But that’s fate, always wanting to let him feel bad about being selfish for the first time in his life. 

————————————————————————

“Mark? Hyuck’s missing.” 

“How???? I thought he was with you guys???” Mark and Jaemin stood near the toilets, away from the bustling crowd (seriously, it’s almost 2 hours by now. Shouldn’t they be at least a bit tired by now?) to a quiet meeting spot. “He left me alone after saving me from Sena.”

“Ouch, you sure do have the worst luck when it comes to meeting stockholders. Anyway, Hyuck said he wanted to get some fresh air, but I didn’t see which door he exited through. And that crowd definitely isn’t helping at all.” 

“We’ll find him. All we need is a hint….. Oh? Jisung!” They both waved towards the orange-haired waiter, who look around for a quick few seconds before running towards them. “There you guys are! Hyuck, he’s-“ 

————————————————————————

Somewhere outside the hall, Hyuck had left to take some fresh air. While Hyuck has high tolerance towards alcohol, but adding with the fatigue of walking around to ensure both his friends and his ‘husband’ wouldn’t be pressured to drink alcohol is taking a toll on his body. He wished he was as physically fit as Jisung, the young man seemed to manage to chase towards Jeno and Jaemin before another waiter pours wine into their glasses.

But then again, Jisung didn’t drink. 

He was about to go back before a hand tapped his shoulders gently. Thinking that it was Mark since he’s probably the only person who would even want to find him, he turned around to the shadow behind him with a small smile on his face. “Never thought you would want to find me, Min-“ His words came to a halt upon realizing that it wasn’t Mark. 

“My, my. Are you drunk?” The masculine voice chuckled a bit as his hands held Hyuck’s face dearly. “Now I know why your family forbids you to join these types of events. Maybe you resemble your grandfather more than you thought.” 

“…Am not. A drinker. Tired. Changed the red wine to grape juice.” 

“Aww, so did you try to save your husband because he’s a poor drinker instead? My, my. What a good husband you are! I have to admit, now I’m slightly jealous of Minhyung. He always gets the best of things. I’m deeply jealous.”

“But even a normal office worker like me would now that his wedding life isn’t as beautiful or perfect as he thought. So how about you stay in my room for a while until you sober yourself? I’ll treat you well, I promise.” The man’s hand went towards Hyuck’s thighs, making the younger one starting to feel uncomfortable.

“Mark’s nice. He’s perfect. Don’t touch me.” Hyuck tried to push him away, but his energy is still depleted from all the moving before. “No.” He tried to stop the hand from moving even lower from his thighs. The older man chuckled even more. “Come on, I’m pretty sure I’m way better than Minhyung at this. You’ll feel safer with me.” 

“And on what account can you prove that?” The sudden, third voice caused both of them to turned towards the source. The man’s eyes widened automatically. “Mr- Mr. Lee! I- I can explain-“

“While I appreciate you wanting to try to explain… whatever you tried to do to my husband, but I rather take him back into my arms at this moment right now. Mark pulled Hyuck into his embrace. “Now, I would usually dismiss my workers’ careless misses… but talking shit about me behind my back and stealing my husband away? I hope you lived a good life for my company.” 

“Please, it’s as if they would believe you. I can make up how you would be abusing your power instead. You know how the public sees you and your family.” The man scoffed, proud that he has something to defend himself with.

“Ah, true. Society hates chaebols. It’s not my fault I was born into a good family. But society can never deny good proof. Right, Jaemin?” Mark turned around to see Jaemin holding a phone which is showing a clear video of the man groping Hyuck in the dark. The quality was excellent, despite Jaemin probably recording it from afar and that it was nighttime.

“Now, who’s words would win in this society? An openly gay chaebol son or an office worker who just cursed his own boss within their hearing range? Hmmm?”

The three of them walked towards the limousine, agreeing to ditch the event before the final speeches thanks to their moods ruined by the said man. Mark pulled Hyuck closer to him as the latter had finally passed out. “Thanks again, Jaemin. By the way, good camera.” 

“No problem. Saves one testing session, at least.” 

“So you’re making developments in cameras?” 

“If this works well, we might be able to sell it to the government. More cash, more money for me to buy the house in Gangnam that both me and Jeno want to settle in. I’m sorry Mark, I may be an only child, but my parents force me to work for it.” 

“Okay, okay. I didn’t say anything else. Well then, good night! Send my regards to Jeno.” 

“Sure sure, now tuck in the princess well. Hyuck’s hangovers are the worst.” 

The trip back home was quiet, which was something Mark appreciated at the moment as his thoughts fly aimlessly around. He wondered if this was how Hyuck was feeling when he saved Mark from Sena. He couldn’t explain it well, but it made his heart pounded louder than before. "You know Hyuck, that guy was definitely head over heels for you. You can see how much he wanted to drag you back to his room. You should have taken that hint well." He mumbled out of the blue, trying to calm his heartbeat down. 

And said heart became a mess when he heard Hyuck’s voice slowly whispered three words. 

“Love you, Minhyung.”

The older one giggled happily. He wished he could have recorded it. He knows for sure those words aren’t going out of the youngster’s mouth once he’s awake again. “You’re really a wild one, but I’m sure you of all people would know that. Love you too, Hyuckie.” 

**Author's Note:**

> uhh yeah... feedbacks are appreciated?


End file.
